The Last Unbroken Heart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: You never want to doubt your friends... but when something doesn't feel right, sometimes it's better to find the truth. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Busting Your Best Friend

_"You're sure?" Amanda asked._

" _Something ain't right… please, Mandy. I need your help." Leighla responded, Amanda nodding and heading to where she knew Seth was._

 _It had been ten days since she had seen him or talked to him over the phone… Amanda found herself in front of the locker room at the Performance Centre and pushed the door open._

 _It was cracked open but enough for her to see… immediately, she took off and the door closed, Seth and Zahra pulling their shirts back on._

" _Oh damn! Stay here!" Seth said, rushing out of the locker room and finding Amanda as she reached the South hallway and grabbed her by her right arm, knocking her phone to the ground and cracking the screen as she tried to ignore the ringing in her ears and ache in her head._

" _Get off of me!" Amanda snapped, shoving Seth back. "I was in the damn hospital and you didn't stop by to see me! I called you repeatedly because Leighla showed up and said she hadn't heard from you in days like I haven't! How do you think she's gonna react when she finds out that you're cheating on her?!" She said after she picked up her phone._

" _You were gonna rat me out?!" Seth demanded._

" _Well you clearly don't intend on telling your fiancee that you're a two timing bastard!" Amanda responded, dialing Leighla's number which infuriated Seth._

 _Seth snapped and pushed her against the wall, causing Amanda to drop her phone… but Amanda slammed her right knee between his legs, grabbed her phone and snapped a pic of the hickey Seth had on his neck before leaving while Seth was down on his knees._

 _This was just the start of another chaotic part of her life… but she was determined to see it through._

 _It was after thinking it over again that Amanda purchased a camera similar to the one a private investigator would use and disguised herself with a hooded jacket, black skinny jeans and motorcycle style boots before getting everything together and setting out._

 _She had to do what she felt was right…_

Amanda had her anticonvulsants in her bag just in case this took longer than intended… she was hidden behind a hedgerow across the street from a motel with a camera in hand, waiting just like she promised Leighla three days ago.

Amanda glanced at her phone and saw that it was almost 5 in the morning… and then she saw Seth and Zahra heading to a room and aimed the camera.

She took the pictures… several of Seth and Zahra kissing and holding hands and the last one was extremely damning as it was one of Zahra leading Seth into the room and the door closing.

It was as she aimed at the window to take another picture that a hand clamped over her mouth and she turned her head to the right, seeing Finn.

"What the hell… is that…" Finn started to ask, seeing the photos saved on the camera. Amanda nodded, Finn dropping his hand.

Immediately, he led Amanda to the rental car and took her to the hotel the two were staying at. Once they had grabbed her things and moved them to his room, she started from the beginning.

"Okay… so three days ago, Leighla showed up at the apartment asking if I could find any proof that Seth's been cheating on her. Reluctantly, I agreed because I also suspected that he's been screwing around behind her back… I'd say that I'm surprised at this but I'm not. I've been cheated on before, I know how Leighla's feeling." Amanda explained, Finn taking her into his arms.

But neither were aware that they were being watched… until a woman about the same height lunged at Finn and tackled him, trying to sink her teeth into him.

Acting quickly, Amanda bashed the room lamp over the woman's head and rendered her unconscious before helping Finn up.

"Never know who's lurking in these rooms." Finn muttered, him and Amanda putting the woman in a chair and duct taping her to it.

"For a second, I nearly mistook her for that woman that's been hanging around Enzo." Amanda responded as the woman woke up hissing at them, tail flicking around like crazy. "Nice try lady, now why were you hiding in here?" She responded.

"Because I'm hungry, damn it!" The woman hissed, observing how thin Amanda was. "And do you even eat?"

"Yes but I also exercise five days out of the week… I had a bad health scare last year and it's pushed me to take better care of myself so I quit drinking alcohol altogether." Amanda responded.

"Well you are useless to me. I like people with meat on their bones." The woman said.

"Good luck finding them then, nearly everyone in the damn company is a health nut." Amanda muttered as the woman growls. "Look, if I untie you, will you not attack us?" She asked, the woman snarling.

Amanda untied her and the woman noticed the camera before leaving.

It was at the arena later in the day that Amanda was getting ready for her match when Seth stormed over, scratched and beaten up.

"Damn, your mistress is a hellcat." Amanda replied.

"It was some crazy woman with claws… wait…" Seth said, stopping himself. "You really won't give up!" He growled.

"Well, I think Leighla needs to know. Either strap your balls on and tell her or-" Amanda said, Seth grabbing her by her throat and pushing her against the wall as she fought back, Amanda jabbing her thumb into Seth's left eye and kicking him off of her before slamming her foot into his ribcage.

But Seth got the upper hand, shoving Amanda into the wall after punching her and causing her to hit her head and lose consciousness. Amanda fell to the floor and Seth crouched down, checking her pulse as Dean ran to them.

"Damn it, Seth, what the hell did you do?!" Dean asked, trying to check on Amanda but Seth stopped him. "She's out cold, she needs help."

"She'll be fine, just sit her in a chair and get back to your match prep or whatever." Seth responded.

"While she goes into another seizure? I don't think so!" Dean growled, Seth turning angry and shoving Dean back.

Amanda was hardly conscious when she saw them fighting and pulled herself up, limping down the hallway… she had only gotten halfway to it when she had to stop, Finn running to her when he saw her.

"You're right… Leighla should've hired a private investigator… and Seth needs anger management." Amanda said, Finn wrapping his arms around her to hold her up as both saw the woman from earlier breaking up the fight between Seth and Dean.

"That's enough outta the both of you! And you, that's not your blood, what did you do?!" The woman demanded, seeing Amanda's blood on Seth's shirt.

"Why the hell would you care?!" Seth yelled before leaving.

"Oh hell no, not gonna get away that easy!" Dean growled, following him and the woman rolling her eyes before leaving.


	2. Now It's Past The Limit

"I'm alright, it's not the first time I've gotten hurt." Dianne and Enzo heard, seeing Finn helping Amanda sit down. "And you should get your hand fixed too, you nearly caved his face in."

"You know them, don't you?" Dianne asked.

"Friends and co-workers." Enzo responded, the two seeing the woman who had walked in with Amanda and Finn. "Come on." He said, helping Dianne up and over towards them.

"He damn well deserved it…" Finn said, still holding the washcloth to Amanda's nose though it had stopped bleeding before the two noticed Enzo and Dianne.

"You'd be in every right to take a half year break if this carries on." Dianne said, standing slightly uneven on her balance.

"Or work NXT shows until things get controlled… fuck! Hunter's gonna go insane when he finds out about this." Amanda replied, Finn lightly stroking her hair before Amanda's alarm went off and she took her medicine.

Dianne looked at Enzo, who headed into the hallway and called John.

"Hey, you've seen Mandy anywhere?" John asked after answering the phone call.

"Hospital, bud… you'll go nuts whether we tell you not to or we don't, so quite simply… it was Rollins." Enzo replied.

John hung up and reached the hospital, finding Amanda and the two hugging tightly… and noticing the look on her face.

"There's part of the bone stuck in the cartilage… they're gonna have to remove it surgically." Amanda explained quietly, John lightly kissing her on her forehead as he felt her body starting to tremble.

Back at the arena, Dean had shoved Seth into Hunter's office.

"All yours, boss!" Dean said before closing the door, Hunter standing up and grabbing Seth by the neck of his shirt.

"What the hell is the matter with your head for you to go and damage Mandy's?!" Hunter growled.

"The stupid idiot needs to keep her nose out of business that doesn't concern her! She hates me getting into her relationship so why should she have the right to interfere with mine?!" Seth responded.

"She was helping me!" Both heard, Seth seeing Leighla. "I saw the photos… how could you?" Leighla responded.

"How can you trust her over me, Lei? Whatever photos you're talking about, they're fakes!" Seth replied.

"Fakes?! Zahra just admitted it and you wouldn't have crushed Mandy's nose if they were fakes, she's in surgery, you fuck!" Leighla responded, slapping Seth and then taking her ring off and shoving it at him. "We're through." She said before leaving.

"And Seth? You're being pulled off the events until you take anger management… not my decision entirely, I would've suspended you." Hunter said before Seth stormed out.

He was packing his things up when the locker room door opened and he saw Dianne.

"Who the hell are you?!" Seth snapped at her.

"You and I have a mutual friend." Dianne responded before her right foot shot upwards between Seth's legs, causing him to grunt painfully and double over. "Mind if I come in?" She said, walking past him and leaning against a locker bank, relieving her right foot of some of the weight put onto it.

"Do yourself a favor and run from that pint sized terror!" Seth growled, Dianne punching him.

"Forget running from her, you'll end up running from much more if you don't calm the hell down!" Dianne responded.

"I run from nothing!" Seth shouted before he lunged and shoved Dianne back… only when she fell over the bench, Seth jumped back in fright as her shoe came off but still being shaped like it was filled…

As Dianne shakily stood up, it made sense now… she'd controlled and covered it so well, hardly anyone had ever noticed that her right leg was actually a prosthetic, and right now the foot of it had gotten caught in the bench as she fell and had broken off.

"What the hell happened to your real leg?!" Seth asked.

"A… surfing accident. I fell off the board and got dragged into a cave by the tide, somehow my leg got trapped between some rocks and… the tide moved them and crushed the leg like the bone was made of egg shells. It was too much damage for them to save." Dianne answered, managing to sit on the bench with her broken prosthetic rested on top of her left knee as she removed the clamps holding it onto the actual joint onto where her natural leg ended, barely inches below her knee.

Dianne left and reached the hospital… it was nearly midnight but Amanda wasn't awake yet and Finn was refusing to close his eyes.

"You need your sleep too." Dianne said quietly.

"I'll be okay… where'd that lady who tried to kill me go off to?" Finn responded.

"No idea…" Dianne answered, Amanda stirring around for a few seconds.

Hazel eyes fluttered open, Amanda reaching towards the bandage and Finn stopping her.

"You're still far from healed, Mandy." Dianne said, Amanda noticing through her blurred vision that her leg had a different shape to it than usual, and Dianne noticed where her eyes were too. "Seth pushed me over… maybe concealing a prosthetic leg wasn't actually the best idea when it comes to people unknowingly breaking it, I've had to attach my old one that I had whilst learning to walk again, the other snapped at the ankle."

"About 11 years ago, I had a friend who had a prosthetic leg too… I don't know how he was able to get in that ring and wrestle, it just… there were times I thought he'd get hurt or that an opponent would rip the leg off and toss it into the crowd just to be mean." Amanda said quietly.

"It depends on the style sometimes. How much of the leg is gone, what type of replacement is worn… there's quite a few types actually, not just the normal shaped foot ones and the athletic springblade ones. Different weights, joint sizes, every leg is practically unique." Dianne replied.

"Yes it is." Amanda said, looking outside and seeing frost on the window. "Starts earlier every year." She said quietly.

"Yes it does…" Dianne replied.

It wasn't long before Amanda was asleep again… when she woke up the next morning though and took her meds, Finn noticed that she wouldn't go back to sleep and rested his hand on her right shoulder.

"He was gonna leave me there… nearly killed me and he was just willing to walk away. I just thought Lei was having trust issues with Seth being on the road all the time… how dare he treat her like that?" Amanda said quietly.

"He should've been honest… but sometimes it's hard to be honest with someone you love." Finn responded as he stood up and then climbed under the blankets Amanda was under.

The two stretched out, Amanda's left arm draped over Finn as his right arm wrapped around her back and the fingers on his right hand ran through her hair.

It might've been weird to others but it felt right to them whenever one or both were hurt or scared.


End file.
